Love Beyond Time: After School Touch
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: New installment in the LBT saga: The school day is over, everybody has gone home for the day...except a gymnast and her English Culture teacher. Ohhh, I wonder what they are up to! ;3 Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Love Beyond Time: After School Touch**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

In the dim lighting of the gym storage room, sounds of pleasure could be heard.

Taki Sakurai, leader of the school's gymnastics team, usually a soft-spoken and stoic young woman, was now moaning, gasping and muttering gibberish in her native tongue as her beloved's long, slender fingers worked their magic between her pale, finely toned and wobbly legs.

The Japanese girl was clad in a crimson-red leotard, leaning against the cold, wood wall; her big and beautiful breasts were mashed against the cold, smooth surface, her nipples hard and puffy, threatening to poke holes through her leotard's top.

Taki's legs were slightly spread apart, quivering and twitching due to the pleasure coursing through the gymnast's voluptuous body thanks to the very familiar and oh-so-very skilled fingers belonging to her beautiful, eternal beloved.

The reincarnated ninja girl's hands were coiled into fists against the wall she was pressed up against. She cried out in surprise when the ponytail she always had her silky black hair in was yanked back, making Taki bend backwards and therefore, press her jiggling breasts further against the wall, the contact of wood against her sensitive, clothed nipples sending tingles of pleasure straight down into her moist pussy, exposed by her beloved, who simply pushed the crotch of her red leotard to the side, sliding her fingers in without trouble.

Taki's cry was silenced by her lover's plump, full, purple-painted lips, which crashed against hers in a hot, hungry kiss, equal parts desire and love.

Then, suddenly, her lover's fingers abandoned Taki's pussy, making the Japanese girl whimper with disappointment and need into the kiss. She then had to break the kiss to catch her breath, a thin trail of saliva keeping their lips joined for a moment.

"Haahahhh…I-Ivy-chan…why?! Why…hah…did you stop?! Hyah!" The girl groaned and then, squealed, when the hand of the woman behind her crashed against her ass with a loud smack that echoed through the storage room. Taki heard a throaty chuckle chime next to her ear.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Sakura~ Remember: we are still in school grounds. I'm your teacher here…reincarnated lover or otherwise~" The reincarnated Isabella "Ivy" Valentine purred. Taki groaned.

"Mou! Please…please, Miss Valentine…! I-I need it…" The student whimpered, arching her back into Ivy's front, feeling the older woman's massive breasts on her back, which strained against the fabric of the white dress shirt Ivy was wearing. The British woman giggled.

"Teehee~ All in due time~ At the moment, I think I've been neglecting a very important and beautiful part of you, my dear~" Taki didn't even get to say "Huh?" before both of Ivy's hands moved up from her hips and expertly cupped Taki's heaving, leotard-clad breasts, earning a loud gasp from the gymnast. Ivy lovingly squeezed the girl's beautiful assets as her beloved willingly surrendered herself to Ivy, completely at her mercy.

Taki arched her back so that her bosom was even deeper in Ivy's hands. She then rested her head on her eternal lover's shoulder, putting one hand on Ivy's hip and the other on her head, letting her fingers tangle in the British woman's short, silky silver hair.

Meanwhile, a gentle, loving smile curled Ivy's purple lips. She moved to rest her head on Taki's shoulder and press their cheeks together, rubbing back and forth like a pair of cuddling cats. The British lady then planted a soft kiss on Taki's cheek, complete with a "chu~" sound.

Then, Ivy got to work.

She started out slow, by gently squeezing Taki's assets and then, slowly moving them back and forth, up and down, side to side, spread apart and then, pressed up against each other, all within the confines of the girl's leotard. Taki encouraged her beloved with soft coos and shaky sighs.

Then, Ivy picked up the pace by squeezing Taki's breasts a little harder, making them bounce in her hands, groping, kneading and mashing the big mounds together, handling them like a baker would handle bread dough. Now, Taki was letting out all sorts of adorable and enticing sounds of pleasure, like long moans, gasps and coos. Ivy chuckled. The girl was like putty in her expert hands, and she hadn't even touched her nipples…which she began to do now.

The silver-haired lady pinched and squeezed Taki's nipples through the leotard, earning adorable little squeals for her work. She squeezed the hard nubs, even pulling at them just so that the Japanese girl made this unique mix of a long moan and a squeal, which was music to Ivy's ears.

Then, Ivy let go of Taki's chest and began to tug and pull down the straps of the leotard from Taki's shoulders, pulling the skin-tight material down inch by agonizing inch, watching intently as the girl's huge breasts molded against the material as Ivy pulled it down, and then, Taki let out a loud, lovely gasp of relief once her beautiful, sweat-slicked breasts popped out of the top of her leotard. And then, the real fun began.

Ivy began to work hard and fast on Taki's heavy breasts, doing everything she had been doing to them earlier, but harder and faster, kneading, hefting, squeezing, slapping and rubbing Taki's breasts against one another, pushing her big, puffy nipples against each other.

Taki was about to lose her mind to Ivy's heavenly handling, and Ivy knew it, judging by the sounds Taki was making.

Eventually, the British woman's worship of Taki's breasts paid off as the Japanese girl was hit by a soft, warm orgasm that washed over her like a light, gentle wave over fine sand, moaning long and soft as she rode that wave, coming back to rest in Ivy's arms, which circled her waist and under her still-sensitive, heaving breasts.

Taki gasped for breath momentarily and just stood there, wrapped nice and secure in Ivy's loving embrace.

Then, the girl turned around in Ivy's arms, draping her own over the taller woman's back and shoulders in order to pull her closer and into a long, sensual, slow kiss.

After breaking the kiss, a solid few minutes later, Ivy smiled as she caressed Taki's cheek.

"Alright, sweetheart. It's getting late, school is about to close for the day. You should be going home soon, or your family will wonder where you ran off to," she spoke, patting Taki's cheek. The girl blushed and groaned, looking away and pouting. Ivy had to fight say "D'awww~!". Taki looked like a child who was just negated her favorite dessert.

"Mou…do I have to? Can't I, I don't know…tell them you invited me to a British tea time or something?" She argued, before looking sheepish, rubbing her forearm bashfully, despite the fact the motion had her arm under her breasts and pushing them up (perhaps intentionally?). Ivy arched a fine eyebrow. "Besides, Miss Valentine…Ivy-chan…you didn't get to…" She blushed a little more. Ivy put on a thoughtful expression, with one arm under her shirt-clad, huge breasts and her other arm on top of it, cupping her own cheek.

"Hm? You mean I didn't get to cum~?" The British woman asked with a grin. Taki's eyes widened and quickly looked away, but nodding anyway. Ivy smiled, touched by her beloved's gestures and care for her partner's pleasure. "D'awww~! You are SO sweet, love~" She wrapped her arms around Taki, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. Taki squirmed slightly but quickly returned the hug. "Well…hmmm…" Ivy said to no-one, idly rubbing Taki's back up and down, before cupping two handfuls of her sweet ass. "I think I have an idea, and it won't take us long to do before the school gates close, yeees…"

She then stepped back, holding Taki by the shoulders, a smile on her face. She leaned in, kissed Taki softly and then, whispered something in her ear.

The girl blushed beat-red to the very tip of her cute ears.

"W-Wha…?! Here?! Ivy-chan, are you sure? I thought that was for…special occasions…" She spoke fast, stuttering slightly. Ivy chuckled, like a chime to Taki's ears.

"Yes. Right now, right here, it's a special moment, my love." Ivy spoke confidently, her smile reaching her beautiful eyes. Taki closed her eyes and sighed softly, before looking back up at Ivy and kissing her again.

"Ok. Let's do it, _koishi_."

Ivy's smile widened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bout of kisses, shedding of clothes and rearranging of furniture later, the eternal lovers were clad in nothing but smiles (and the fine fishnet stockings Ivy had been wearing from the beginning, and which Taki insisted she keep on), sitting on a large gym mat, facing each other.

Then, they scooted closer and began to interlace their beautiful bodies as they approached each other.

The end result of Taki holding one of Ivy's legs over her shoulder and the other was wrapped around her waist, with the same position for Ivy. Then, they did the final approach, gasping softly once their exposed, wet pussies came into contact with each other. They rubbed slowly and gently against each other, their womanhoods molding perfectly against each other in a kiss like no other.

Taki gently ran her hand over her beloved's long, stocking-clad leg, gently caressing and kissing her firm calf and then, stroking her outer and inner thigh. Ivy, meanwhile, gently grasped Taki's ankle and moved her foot to land upon one of her enormous, large-nippled breasts, encouraging Taki to move her foot on it. The Japanese girl giggled and smiled warmly.

"So…are you ready, Ivy-chan?"

"As ready as I ever was~"

Taki took a deep breath.

"Alright…let's do it…ooohhh…" She said and then, cooed softly as she began to rock her hips alongside Ivy, who rocked back against the younger woman, making their pussies rub further against each other, molding to their contours and exchanging their fluids, which quickly began to drip from their point of union down to the mat beneath them.

The gorgeous women rocked and grinded their hips together to great effect, making quiet smacking and wet noises as their nether lips touched and their juices mixed with each other's, making their sounds of pleasure steadily rise in volume. Taki even managed to steadily caress and knead Ivy's huge breasts with her foot, aided by the thin sheen of sweat that coated their voluptuous, grinding bodies.

"Hahh…ahhhh…ohhh…I-Ivy-chan…I'm…I'm…!" Taki cried out once their rhythm had reached a fever pitch. Her free hand flailed about, looking for Ivy's. The British woman's hand quickly met her beloved's.

"Ohhh yes…yeeees~! Me too…I'm close, too…let's…together…!" Ivy moaned back.

The grinding lovers then increased the rhythm even further, pushing and mashing their pussies against one another. Their combined love juices began to splash around their crotches, their impressive breasts bounced around making soft "boing!" noises, their cries of pleasure became even louder…and in the end, cum together, they did.

The two women were hit by simultaneous, earth-shattering orgasms that made them curl their toes and arch their backs, throwing their heads back and crying out in absolute ecstasy.

Once they came down from their orgasmic high, the ladies couldn't help but feel really, really tired after such an intense act of love-making…and in a moment, everything went black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the end, by the time the lovers woke up, they were effectively locked inside the school. Tough luck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Transcending history and the world,_

_A tale of two Souls in love,_

_Eternally retold._

_The Legend will never die._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Notes: **Yooooooooooolo, people!

Howya doin', ya'll? Have you all been good boys and girls this year? Or have you been naughty, reading lemons all day and night?

…

Yeah, I'm one to talk. XD

So! Here we are, folks, with a brand-new installment of Kamen Rider Omega and my favorite co-op saga…and this time, I went at itsolo. ^^U Sowwy, Omega-kun! I just had this idea in a dream last night, and since my PC is completely busted, I went at it with good ol' pen and paper, before writing it all down on my Obaa-chan's laptop. LOL Yeah, I'll have to hide this file once I leave. XD

So, I'd like to dedicate this story to my awesome friends Omega-kun, GrimGrave A.K.A Grim-kun and one of the most epic readers and reviewers I've evar seen, ScarletVirus33. They love this beautiful pairing (and teh smex) as much, if not more than I do, so this story is a little Christmas present for them, and of course, for all of you, you beautiful people of FF . net. (Heart)

So, have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Joyous Kwanza. :3 (I'm pretty much I butchered that word. Sowwy!)

Till next time! (Salutes)

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
